Dancing in the Shadows
by Sora Blade707
Summary: Ryou needs dancing lessons for a prom he is being forced to go to. Who does he ask? Why, Kaoru, of course! HasEn random fluff


**Disclaimer:** I don't own G.U. Stop pestering me…please?

**Warning:** Yaoi, fluff, pointlessness, Haseo's mouth (sorta)

**Pairing:** HasEn, of course.

**Rating:** T to be safe 'cause of Haseo's mouth

**Time: **Some time after the events of the third G.U. game. In this, Kaoru is no longer a hikikomori, thanks to Ryou.

**Blade:** WTF am I doing, making another one after finishing one yesterday?! This has never happened before! D:

**Haseo:** *reading random .hack// fanfiction, generally ignoring Blade*

* * *

He couldn't help but bash his head against the keyboard. Several times. Misaki Ryou was being forced to attend the senior prom (since he WAS a senior) and he had no idea how to dance. He didn't have a date either, but he shrugged that off. That fact didn't bother him so much. What _did _bother him was that if he was asked to dance, he would probably end up destroying his partner's toes.

So…whom could he ask for help? Ryou checked his list of member addresses and crossed out most of them. His only choices were to ask Kuhn, Atoli, or Endrance (come on, let's face it. He dances while he attacks. That takes SOME skill in dancing). Ryou frowned in thought and crossed off Kuhn. After a moment of more thought, he also crossed off Atoli. She might take it the wrong way and he really didn't want to steer her in the wrong direction.

_Well…at least I know Endrance in real life…_ Ryou thought with a sigh. He opened up his email and simply asked the Blade Brandier if he could dance. It didn't take long for him to wait for a reply, since Endrance was always prompt with emails from Ryou.

**To:** Haseo

**From: **Endrance

**Subject:** Re: Can you…

_Dance…? Yes, I've…taken some lessons…why?_

Well, there was no going back now. Ryou sighed a little and sent his reply, which told Endrance what his problem was. Five minutes later and he had another email.

**To: **Haseo

**From: **Endrance

**Subject:** Re 3: Can you…

_I see…I'd be happy to teach you, Haseo. Where…should we meet?_

Ryou paused to look at the calendar. Ever since he turned nineteen, his parents stopped restricting his nightly habits. So, it would be perfectly acceptable if Ryou sneaked out late that night and meet Kaoru in the park. He would just have to make sure it was the one near Kaoru's house. With a nod to himself, Ryou wrote back his reply. For some odd reason, he couldn't wait for ten o'clock.

It seemed to take forever for the anointed time to arrive. He finally got bored and left the house at 9: 51 PM to go to the park. During the train ride there, Ryou was starting to feel a little nervous about the upcoming lesson. He really didn't want to utterly fail in front of Kaoru, which was natural. Still…making a fool of himself in front of the man was weighing heavily in his mind.

_Dammit! Pull yourself together, Ryou! He won't say anything about how bad I am at dancing!_ Ryou thought to himself furiously. Then he sighed. Who was he kidding? He always got nervous when he met up with Kaoru, but it also left a giddy feeling inside.

Frowning in thought, he got off the train at his stop and walked silently to the park. Ryou sighed again and looked around for a good spot to wait for Kaoru. He didn't expect his friend to have been there all ready.

"Ryou…?" the unmistakably soft voice of Kaoru asked off to his right. Ryou looked over at the bench and furiously fought down a blush. The blond-haired man looked healthier everyday, which also added to his natural beauty. There was also something…calming about Kaoru. Whenever Ryou was with him, he felt less alone and more whole.

"Well, wanna get started?" Ryou answered with a grin. The blond merely nodded with a small smile and stood with almost inhuman grace. Kaoru's pale blue eye (the other was hidden by creamy-gold bangs) studied Ryou, as if trying to decide what to teach him first. After a moment, the blond nodded and moved to stand in front of Ryou.

"Waltzes are the most…common form of dance for prom. I believe that we should start there," Kaoru told the brown-haired teen. Ryou nodded, feeling nervous all over again. Blushing lightly, he followed his friend's instructions on how to properly hold onto his dance partner, which was a little awkward for Ryou.

The steps took some getting used to. Ryou would often step on Kaoru's toes, which would cause both of them to wince. He also kept looking where their feet were going, which didn't help matters. After a while of repetition, Ryou felt more confident that he had the steps down. He rarely smashed his partner's toes and he was starting to get the feel for the waltz. In fact, it was a little relaxing.

Ryou grinned up at his friend and Kaoru smiled softly back. After he was truly comfortable with the slow waltz, Kaoru taught him how a fast-paced waltz was like. Ryou was surprised at how much he enjoyed dancing, but was slow to realize that what he really enjoyed about it was that his partner was the beautiful blond in front of him.

After a while, the two went back into a slower pace. By then, Ryou was starting to get tired. He didn't want to stop, though, and Kaoru must have sensed that. At some point, the two simply lost themselves in the moment. It was then that Ryou realized that he was shamelessly staring into Kaoru's eyes, but he found them too entrancing to look away.

The entire night was entrancing, actually. So, when Kaoru leaned his head down and softly kissed Ryou, it felt as though his spirits were soaring. The moment was shattered when Kaoru's cell phone started to ring. Kaoru sighed and let go of Ryou, but it seemed like a grudging gesture. He picked up his phone, speaking softly into the receiver. After a few seconds, he ended the call.

"Mother wants me home. She's…starting to get worried," the blond told Ryou. He nodded, understanding his friend's (can Ryou really call Kaoru a friend after that night, though?) situation.

"That's okay. Maybe…maybe we can do this again sometime?" Ryou asked tentatively. Kaoru smiled a little and nodded. They said their farewells and as Ryou boarded the train, he felt excited about their continued lessons.

**Fin**

**

* * *

Hikikomori:** I'm too lazy to put this up. Look it up on Wiki. *dies at computer*


End file.
